minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Terraria (Origins) Episode 5: Blood, Death, and Chimichangas
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: This series is inspired by a famous Minecraft Roleplay Youtuber, who has given me anonymous permission through a Youtube live stream to use his character in this series. Xylophoney is a cool, cool dude, and you should check out his channel which I will link below. https://m.youtube.com/user/XylophoneyGames The character Xylo is property of Xylophoney. Thank you for reading, and if you do read this please check out his channel. Previously Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Fallout: Terraria Origins Episode 5 Blood, Death, and Chimichangas ... Xylo (Narrating):" Previously, on Fallout: Terraria Origins ___ Aiden:" Everyone, our new Overseer!" ___ Mevoda:" War..." ___ Xylo:" ...war never changes." ___ Random 1:" Are you saying we need to go OUTSIDE!" Random 2:" How would our children be any safer!" Random 3:" This is blasphemy!" ___ Xylo:" But you'll walk with a limp." ___ Xylo:" You realize it's too late to go back, don't you? You can't make up for what we did." Civilian:" No... you can't, but we can." ___ Liz:" You lied to me. If I can't have you... no one can." ___ Hannah:" I didn't have time to prepare a long range teleportation spell, so just trust me, and stay quiet." ___ Xylo:" I think we lost them. El Pablo's is nearby, I think. Let's make stop there." Hannah:" El Pablo's?" ___ El Pablo:" Hola senior. What can El Pablo, the last taco merchant you'll ever find in the wasteland, do for you?" ___ Xylo (Narrating intro):" In the world of total atomic cataclysm, with mutants and raiders... the fate of this once great land falls to us. Some people kill for scraps, or do worse. Others fight the good fight, in attempt to better the wasteland, and make it habitable once more. This is the story... of Fallout: Terraria Origins!" ... A man with red hair, wearing a red and black uniform, walked up to a taller, older man. Knight Ritchie was honored to be in this taller man's presence. Ritchie was also wearing a blue bandana with white spot over his brows. Ritchie:" You wanted to see me, Elder Robertson?" It was Ritchie's third week as a member of a proud, wasteland faction, known as the Brotherhood of Redstone. Well, technically his third week out of training, and becoming a full-ranking member of the Brotherhood. Elder Tom Robertson was the head of the faction. He believes in strong, capable warriors, who truely believe in a cause. He also believes that undying loyalty should be greatly rewarded. Elder Robertson wore a black, fur coat, with a symbol on the shoulders, depicting a sword, on top of a pile of redstone dust, inside of a circle. He spoke to Ritchie with a low, yet comforting tone. Tom:" Yes, I wish to speak to you about recent events. But first, I want to let you know that your loyalty means everything to me. You shall henceforth be known as Paladin Ritchie from now on." Ritchie was surprised to hear of his promotion. In the Brotherhood, it was an honor to be known as Paladin, almost as much as it was to be titled Sentinal. Ritchie saluted, unsure what else to do at that point. Ritchie:" I won't let you down, Elder." Tom:" I know. That's why, with this promotion, I am sending you on an important assignment. Unfortunately there is not enough time, given the circumstances to grant you a promotional ceremony. But you all the benefits of Paladin, including a fresh new suit of power armor." Ritchie:" What kind of assignment, sir?" Tom:" There is a man I want you to track down, in the wasteland. I don't want you to kill him, at least not yet. I want you to befriend this wastelander, and figure out his intentions. Proctor Belgium has the rest of the details, but once your assignment is over, you report back to me. Understood?" Ritchie:" Understood, Elder." The Elder pounded his fist to his chest, and Ritchie did the same. Tom:" Ad Victorium... Paladin." Ritchie:" Ad Victorium." ... Xylo:" E-el Pablo..." El Pablo:" Hola Senior. Anything on the menu." Xylo:" El Pablo, it's me. X-xylo? Remember?" El Pablo:" Hmm.., Xylo." Xylo:" Janitor for your restaurant. The only one who was ever willing cleaned the bathrooms." El Pablo:" Oooh. Yes, Xylo. I'm sorry. It's been... how long has it been?" Xylo:" Sixteen years. Can you believe it?" Hannah:" Wait, you know him personally?" Xylo:" Of course I do. He was my boss." El Pablo:" I am sorry, Xylo. I'm afraid I am currently fully staffed at the moment, if it is your job you came back for." Xylo:" Oh... no, it's fine. I am... currently looking for something else. A woman." El Pablo:" You and everyone else in here." Xylo:" No, no. Not like that. This one is dangerous. Ah... blue hair, crazed grin, diamond sword?" El Pablo:" Nope. Haven't seen anyone like that. Maybe try listening to DJ Whatshisname? He knows everything around here. If anything big happens, he's usually the first to hear about it." Xylo:" He sounds like a very angry person." El Pablo:" Good source of news these days, though." Xylo:" I can't wait for some guy to report it. I have to find her, and stop her. She's dangerous, and out there, somewhere." Hannah:" You never mentioned a woman." Xylo:" She came out of Mineshaft 3 with us. Her name is Liz, and she might as well be a very dangerous raider." Hannah:" You didn't mention a Mineshaft either." Xylo:" There are... a lot of things I didn't mention because we were running away from a bunch of homicidal maniacs." Hannah:" Fair point." El Pablo:" DJ Whatshisname is your best source of knowledge in the wasteland. If you didn't hear it from him, it most likely didn't happen." Xylo:" Thanks for the tip. I'll be sure to keep my radio tuned in." El Pablo:" Now how 'bout some wasteland tacos? Not as good as I am used to making, but I use what I have." Xylo:" Sure. How much?" ... Apparently, bottlecaps were the new currency of the wasteland. Although, El Pablo was willing to trade prewar Mythrolhian coins for far more caps than Xylo was expecting. He was also willing to part with an old mage coat he found for a good sum of 100 of the bottlecaps Xylo had just earned. It was a royal blue, with a small, red cape hanging over the right shoulder. The coat had long sleeves with cuff links, and came with gray, fingerless gloves. The back of the coat reached past his hind knees, and the coat collar was tinted red. Xylo:" She's beautiful. I think I'll call her... Royal." El Pablo:" Let's not get creepy with it, now." Hannah:" Why Royal?" Xylo:" Well, it's royal blue. And it'll make both my offensive and defensive magics more affective." Hannah:" Ah." El Pablo:" You could tell all that, just by looking at it?" Xylo:" I knew a guy who worked for Mage-Tec Industries. The company that made coats like this for those who study magic." El Pablo:" Really? I went into the Mage-Tec office building once." Xylo:" Wait... you walked ''into Mage-Tec?" El Pablo:" Yup. Thought I could score some loot. Got trapped in there for days. Almost didn't come out. And I got the sense something was watching me." Hannah:" You couldn't remember where you came in from?" El Pablo:" Tried that way. It was like everytime I went through a door, and went back through the same door, I ended up in a completely unfamiliar room." Xylo:" That's because it was designed that way, to stop the communists from coming out if they'd managed to grab anything. But the mages used a special tool, fusing magic and technology to create a universal compass, that can help you find anything you need to find." Hannah:" Anything in the world?" Xylo:" Anything in the world, even anything in between time and space." Hannah:" Your friend seems... very forthcoming about that information, especially considering they don't want other people to know about stuff like that." Xylo was silent for a short moment, then spoke. Xylo:" He was a bit rebellious." Xylo could hear other thoughts in the background. ''A compass that can find anything? Sounds like a treasure to behold. How does that guy know so much? What does he know about Universal Compasses? Xylo: Well that's not good. Maybe saying all that aloud in public, wasn't a good idea. ''"It seems I will have to get going." El Pablo:" Si Seníor. Have a good run." ... As Xylo and Hannah exited the taco restaurant, so did three other men, wearing black, recon outfits. One had blonde hair, another was bald, and the third one had dark skin, and red hair. Xylo:" What can I do for you fine gentlemen?" Stranger 1:" What was that you said? About a universal compass?" Xylo:" You must have misheard, I believe I said a ''reversal ''compass. It's like a regular compass, but it's backwards." Stranger 2:" I don't know how stupid you think we are, but happen to be treasure hunters, looking for that universal compass you've been going on about." Xylo:" You're lying. I know that insignia anywhere." He pointed to an insignia bearing wings, a sword, and a pile of redstone dust. Xylo:" A remnant of our pre-war military. The Brotherhood of Redstone. Not much of a secret, when you're talking about a man who knows many secrets." Stranger 1:" Just tell us what you know, and we'll be out of your hair." Xylo:" Sure. I know that you're all just rookie soldiers, with barely any experience in war, *Points to the bald haired man* I know that that man still wets the bed at night. *Points to the dark skinned man* I know for sure, that he is in possession of a stolen laser pistol, because he lost the one that was issued to him. And lastly, I know that your elder... is a traitor to this country, and all who inhabit it." Stranger 1:" You got a mouth on you, talking about our leader like that!" The bald man lunged forward and punched Xylo in the face, but Xylo hadn't even staggered. He was ready for it. Instead, Xylo sent his fist into the bald man's jaw. The dark skinned man pulled out the "stolen" laser pistol, but didn't even get a shot off before Hannah disarmed him, and teleported away. Stranger 3:" Wha- oof!" Xylo knocked him flat on his face, and turned to finish off the bald man by kicking him in the groin area, and then ending it with a blow to the head. The blonde man ran at Xylo with a shock baton, but Xylo ducked and tripped his right leg, causing him to fall on his face, and grabbed his leg. Xylo:" I almost forgot... you're the one who keeps eating the all the rations. No wander most your squad is so skinny, and you're the chubby one." Stranger 2:" I have a nervous eating habit!" The bald man coughed. Stranger 1:" I... I freakin'... knew it... ooooohhh." He fell back to the ground as Xylo snapped the blonde man's leg, causing him to scream in agony. Hannah appeared out of thin air, the laser pistol still in hand. Xylo:" Nice disarming, but I could have used... some more physical help?" Hannah:" You looked like you had it handled. Besides, I at least stopped a guy from shooting you. Now take this thing. It's making me queasy." Xylo took the laser pistol from her, and noticed the writing on the barrel. ''Property of the Brotherhood of Redstone. If found, please return it to Bunker ID: D108. Lost property will be fined 70 platinum bottle caps. Xylo:" In a world where we use bottle caps that are the same equivalent to Terrarian coins, and yet we don't continue to use Terrarian Coins, how interesting is that?" Hannah:" Well, interestingly enough, one Terrarian coin of it's equivalent is actually worth eight bottle caps of the same equivalent in the goblin market. That's why it's easier to use bottle caps these days." Xylo:" Eight caps for a Terrarian coin?" Hannah shrugged. Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Inspired by Youtuber Category:Fallout: Terraria